The Eclipse of Uchiha
by the anime eclipse
Summary: Lots of pairing that are sure to rock ur world! Konoha is so full of beautiful blossoms. Now that they're in full bloom...well...it's up to you to find out...first fanfic...wish me luck!
1. Only In Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This wonderful anime is the product of Masashi Kishimoto's work. I respect him for this. This fanfiction is based solely on my view of the 'What Ifs' of the series.

AE: Hey! Sorry to have sounded so serious in the disclaimer. But anyway, this is my very first fic! I hope that you'll enjoy this. If not, just give me a whistle, I'll do my best to satisfy you. Enjoy…

Five years after Sasuke left…

_Blood…Uchiha blood…splattered everywhere…_

_His eyes…who?...Brother?..._

_Why?...Why?...Why?_

_His dark voice…His unsmiling_

_I needed to test my strength…You're not even worth killing…foolish brother_

_Hate me…Despise me…and survive in an unsightly way…_

_The Mangekyou Sharingan looks him in the eye….A scream…_

Sasuke awakens from the dream. A dream that has haunted him ever since he left Konoha. He left in search of power. The power to avenge his clan. The power to destroy his brother, Uchiha Itachi. The power to revive his clan. Little did he know, the power was right back in Konoha.

Sakura was sleeping so peacefully. She was dreaming of how happy Sasuke would be by her side. Not aware of the shadowed figure watching her, she moaned his name" Sa..Sasuke-kun" The figure stepped into the moonlight showering her bed. Uchiha Itachi. Her long pink hair was spread on the pillow. He bent beside her, hoping to get a closer look at the beautiful flower.

She was wearing a silk nightgown that reached the top of her knees.She had definitely looked more beautiful and mature than the last time he looked in on her. He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Her thin lips had grown full and luscious. They were as pink as her hair. His little Cherry Blossom had bloomed into a full flower. She was no longer the fragile bud that hid herself. _No wonder my foolish brother chose this one. Wonder what about dear Sasuke is she dreaming._ She moves a little, feeling his hand. Her eyes open wide with the figure in front. She grabs a kunai under her pillow and tries to defend herself. She slashes at what was left of the shadow. "Where are you aiming at, little flower?" he said darkly. He was standing at the other side of the bed by the window. "What do you want from me!" she asks. She was afraid. For the first time in years.

Gomen about this short one…I had to go to bed…I'll make up for it on the nxt update..


	2. What he wants

"What do I want? Let's see…I want to see little Sasuke suffer more than ever. It's been years and frankly, I'm bored." with an evil voice. Sakura, pissed off…jumps to the other side to hit him but is forced down the bed. _Damn he's fast. _Itachi is on Sakura, leaning closer. "Get off me!" she shouted. "Are you sure that's what you want my little flower?" he asked her with a sneer. He leaned on her top left breast, listening to her heartbeat. "It seems that my little flower is afraid...but of what I wonder…"he whispered.

Then, darkness surrounds her vision.

I see someone familiar. Who is it? Damn this place! Isn't there any bit of light at all? Wait…Sasuke? Her feelings arise…both hate and love…without any thought she spills her emotions…

_Sasuke…_

_I can't reach you…I'm right here…and yet…you're so far away…_

_Your heart is encased in ice…you're cold Sasuke…and bitter…_

_I'm losing you…every second that passes without you…my heart shatters…_

_Piece by piece…Sasuke…I'm broken up deep inside…_

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried…I need to be strong…_

_You don't like to see me weak…I know you…I always have you and Naruto…_

_Protecting me…thinking a girl like me isn't fit to be a ninja…_

_I only became a ninja because of you…_

_Because of my love for you…I bled…I cried…I don't even have tears left…_

_I fear losing you forever my love…because my love for you is eternal…_

_And with my love…shall I melt the ice surrounding you…_

_I'll keep you safe…keep you warm…and hold onto you forever…_

Sasuke turns around. He smirks at the sight of her. He walks toward her. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and whispers in a cold and unfeeling voice. Sakura shivers at the sound.

_My little Sakura has grown now. But, your emotions are still weakening you. My dear, you'll have to do better than that to have me. You want me to love you? I only live for the revenge of my clan. And you, my dear, are quite a distraction. Seeing you here suffering for me makes my skin tingle with delight. All you have to do now is make me suffer the way you've suffered. Make me bear all the pain. And I promise you…_

_Promise me what?_

_That I'll love you…with all my still beating heart…precious…_

She turns to look at him…shadows no longer hiding his face.

The Mangekyou Sharingan was deepening into her green eyes. It was Uchiha Itachi. Red sky, black shadows, blood red moon. He was showing her the scenes of her beloved leaving her…over and over again…

"No! Stop it! Please… " she begged Itachi with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sasuke standing there…telling her what she didn't want to hear...She tried to cover her ears but his voice grew louder and louder…

"STOP IT!" screamed Sakura. Suddenly, she was back at her room. The window was open with her curtains fluttering in the wind. Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan was defeated by her inner self. She falls straight asleep from exhaustion.

Itachi was bouncing over the rooftops of Konoha. He was very angry.

_How did she do it! My Mangekyou Sharingan was the ultimate technique! What does she have! Whatever it is…I'll find out…and when I do…I'll use it to my advantage…_

With a smirk, he passes through the outer walls of Konoha.

* * *

Thanks for all reviews. 1st chapter wasn't all perfect. But I'll do my best next time...Hope you enjoyed this chapter…Keep the reviews coming…they are my strength…I'll need them…Lots a LOVE… 


	3. Lovers found

Tsunade was pacing her office. _Someone came through Konoha's outer border. This chakra is terrifying. The only person I would now with this kind of chakra is Naruto. But he's training with that perverted Jiraiya. Who could it be?_

Her thoughts are brought to a halt as someone knocks the door. A pale man walks in.

"What is troubling you, Tsunade?" asked Orochimaru with a malicious smile.

"Oh, nothing Hokage sama. I...uh...my chakra sensors around the border have been tripped. But, it's nothing I guess. I'll check on it tomorrow morning." said Tsunade sitting down at her desk. _I want to kill you. But since you have sealed most of my chakra…well, I will kill you next time…It's a promise, old friend…_

Orochimaru walked towards her in utmost curiosity. _Tsunade, Tsunade…when will you ever learn…killing me won't solve your problems…it'll only add salt to the wound…_

"Tsunade, I can practically taste your intent of killing me." he whispered, snake like pupils shining. He licked her cheek knowing how she would feel. She was disgusted. She turned away. Seeing this, Orochimaru pulled her against him, grasping her arms tightly.

"I own Konoha and every single being that lives here! You are no exception! But then again, you can't refuse me. My senses tell me that you have a lust for…a little fun…" he smirked. She looked at him. _God, please stop him…I…can't control myself any longer…I…still…love him…_

He lets her go. Tsunade felt that he didn't really want to force her. He still had something good left. He still had her. He stands up heading for the door when the former teammate just rushed over to him and hugging him close. Orochimaru was surprised by this. Silence enveloped them. It was a good feeling. Hugging someone you love and yet not wanting him to say anything at all. It was a moment of peace between two mortal enemies lost in love. Her head rests against his chest. Thoughts of both mix together.

_He smells like peppermint._

_She smells like strawberries._

_His skin feels like porcelain._

_Her skin feels like silk._

_He's still the one._

_Was she always the one?_

Without any further thought to answer his question…she kisses him with all feeling of passion and lust. He returns the kiss knowing her feelings. His kiss was so full of desire with every deepening second. He swoops her into his arms and carries her to his chambers. A full night of pure bliss and lovemaking had filled their day. Things would never be the same again…

Kabuto watches their departure through a window in a corner._So, even the almighty Orochimaru has a woman now…why am I always left out? I guess I am a little distracted by power. Dad was always talking about how incomplete he was without a woman. Orochimaru sama did too...Maybe I should get myself one. I mean…what could love possibly hurt? With a sigh, he leaves to do research on the women of Konoha…_

* * *

yeah..i know...i mean...from exciting SakuItachi to OroTsuna...but that's the way the story blends...well...thanks for more of the previews...I'll be waiting for more...just for willpower to write for my readers...Lots a Love... 


End file.
